The installation of insulated electrical conductors in a protection device such as a tubular or hose member or conduit provides one possibility, among several, for protecting the conductors against external mechanical adverse influences. Such adverse influences are, for example, caused by the transmission of vibrations which scour the electrical insulation thereby damaging the insulation, which in turn may lead to further problems such as moisture entering into the electrical conductors through the damaged insulation. The exposure of the electrical conductors to external electromagnetic interferences and/or other electrical effects also requires protection for the conductors.
It is conventional to install electrically insulated conductors in individual conduits or hoses or tubular members. Such installation technology is, for example, used in all aircraft models manufactured by “Airbus”. In such wiring installations efforts are made to install or distribute the conductors with due regard to the route or connection for which the particular conductor is intended. For example, such routes or connections may run from a central control unit to a plurality of controlled units or from an electrical power source to a plurality of electrical power consumers in an aircraft. Separate wiring routes may be provided for communication purposes.
Due to the multitude of connections or routes that must be established within an aircraft and due to the limited space available in an aircraft for such installations it becomes quite a challenge for the maintenance and repair crews to clearly distinguish individual conductors in the multitude of electrical conductors installed in individual protective tubular members or hoses. A wrong connection may have disastrous effects. Moreover, due to the limited space available for the wiring it frequently becomes necessary to position different conductor routes or connections quite closely to one another by installing different conductors and/or conductor bundles above one another and/or next to one another. Such close installation requires a bundling of a plurality of individual protective hoses or conduits. Such bundling of a plurality of individual protective hoses is realized with cable binders or cable mounting brackets, whereby a plurality of such binders or brackets must be positioned along the length of a plurality of protective hoses for connecting these hoses to the aircraft structure. Accordingly, the maintenance personnel working inside the aircraft faces a quite confusing image of a multitude of wires which makes it difficult even for an experienced maintenance man to clearly sort out the various conductor routes. This conventional situation makes it quite difficult to perform repair operations or to conduct scheduled maintenance and inspection work on the electric installation or wiring in an aircraft.